dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Draegloth (4e Monster)
Draegloth Draegloths are demons born of an unholy union between drow high priestesses and demon|demons]]. Though such couplings are not exactly rare, the birth of a draegloth is a rare event. Draegloth are Lolth's favored, and the exceptional among them often achieve high positions in the priesthood of Lolth. Draegloth often serve as bodyguards for their mothers, though not out of loyalty. Draegloth |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+8 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 4 damage; see also quick bite. }} |name=Quick Bite |action=Free; when the draegloth hits with a claw attack |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+8 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 4. }} |name=Double Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The draegloth makes two claw attacks. }} |name=Lolth's Blight |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Necrotic |effect=Close burst 1; targets enemies; +4 Vs. Will; 3d8 + 4 necrotic damage. }} Draegloth Tactics Draegloth are not subtle beings, so most draegloth are unable to use sophisticated tactics in combat. Draegloth love to get their claws dirty and usually fight toe-to-toe with the toughest foes. Draegloth are often under the command of drow, so draegloth have been known to execute sophisticated tactics thought up by their drow masters. Draegloth Brute |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 5 damage; see also quick bite. }} |name=Quick Bite |action=Free; when the draegloth hits with a claw attack |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 1d8 + 5. }} |name=Double Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The draegloth makes two claw attacks. }} |name=Lolth's Blight |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Necrotic |effect=Close burst 1; targets enemies; +8 Vs. Will; 3d10 + 5 necrotic damage. }} Draegloth Brute Tactics Draegloth brutes, if anything, are even less subtle than other draegloth. Drow often find it hard to impose their will on draegloth brutes, as they rarely listen to orders once in the thick of battle. Draegloth Favored One |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+23 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 7 damage; see also quick bite. }} |name=Toxic Bolt |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+22 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 7 damage. }} |name=Quick Bite |action=Free; when the draegloth hits with a claw attack |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+23 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 7. }} |name=Double Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The draegloth makes two claw attacks. }} |name=Lolth's Blight |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Necrotic |effect=Close burst 1; targets enemies; +10 Vs. Will; 3d10 + 6 necrotic damage. }} |name=Deadly Fountain |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Poison |effect=Area burst 2 within 10; +20 Vs. Fortitude; 3d10 + 6 poison damage. }} Draegloth Favored One Tactics Favored ones are much more sophisticated than other, "lesser" draegloth, and are capable of using the sophisticated hit-and-run tactics of the drow. A favored one typically stays away from the front lines, preferring to fight at range with the powers granted to them by Lolth. Draegloth High Priestess |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+32 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 9 damage; see also quick bite. }} |name=Toxic Bolt |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+31 Vs. AC; 3d8 + 9 damage. }} |name=Quick Bite |action=Free; when the draegloth hits with a claw attack |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+32 Vs. AC; 1d8 + 9. }} |name=Double Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The draegloth makes two claw attacks. }} |name=Lolth's Blight |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Necrotic |effect=Close burst 1; targets enemies; +29 Vs. Will; 4d10 + 9 necrotic damage. }} |name=Deadly Fountain |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Poison |effect=Area burst 2 within 10; +29 Vs. Fortitude; 4d10 + 9 poison damage. }} |name=Flood of Death |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords=Arachane, Poison |effect=Area burst 4 within 20; +29 Vs. Fortitude; 5d10 + 9 poison damage. }} Draegloth High Priestess Tactics A draegloth high priestess is one of the most powerful members of the drow clergy. High priestesses use similar tactics to favored ones, as high priestesses are favored ones with much more power and status. Draegloth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana, Arcana skill|arcana]] or Religion skill|religion]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (arcana or Religion): Draegloth are demons born of an unholy union between a drow high priestess and a demon. Such a union rarely produces a child, but sometimes Lolth will bless the drow with a draegloth son or daughter. Draegloth usually follow their mothers around, acting as bodyguards, but they are perfectly happy to execute a well-timed betrayal. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (arcana or Religion): Rarely, a draegloth may be born with greater intellect and charisma than its lesser brethren. Such draegloth are called favored ones, and are trained to be clerics of Lolth. Favored ones often achieve high positions in the priesthood of Lolth. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (arcana or Religion): A draegloth is born when a priestess performs a special ritual to enable mating with a demon. This ritual is secret and only given to high priestesses. Even with this ritual, the birth of a draegloth is rare. Encounter Groups Draegloth are often included in drow patrols, along with tamed spiders, driders and slave soldiers. Level 7 Encounter (XP 1500) * 2 Draegloths (Level 5 Brute) * 1 Draegloth Brute (Level 9 Brute) * 1 Drider Fanglord (Level 3 Brute) * 2 Drow Blademaster (Level 4 Skirmisher) * 1 Drow Lesser Priestess (Level 5 Controller (Leader) Draegloth as Characters Draegloth Feats Below are some feats available to draegloths. Lolthtouched Power Draegloth You can use the innate drow powers of darkfire and cloud of darkness. Tier: Heroic Prerequsite: Draegloth, Lolthtouched racial trait. Benefit: You can use Darkfire and Cloud of Darkness as Lolthtouched racial powers. Greater Demonic Claws Draegloth Your claws are infused with arachane power. Tier: Heroic Prerequsite: Draegloth, Demonic Claws racial trait. Benefit: Your claw attack has a damage die of 1d8 rather than 1d6. Demonic Bite Draegloth Your fangs are infused with arachane power. Tier: Paragon Prerequsite: Draegloth. Benefit: When you make a melee attack with your claw attack and reduce the target's hit points to their bloodied value or less, you can make a melee basic attack a free action. This attack has a proficiency bonus of +2 and a damage die of 1d6 Creating a Draegloth A female drow who knows the Dark Gift of Lolth ritual can attempt to conceive a draegloth by using this profane ritual. Dark Gift of Lolth This profane ritual enables mating with a demon. You summon a demon from the Demonweb, and this ritual enables mating with that demon. Your Arachana or Religion check (your choice which) determines the effect of this ritual. If you use a Religion check, you take a -5 bonuses and penalties|penalty]] to the roll. If you conceive a draegloth, the gestation period is 10 months. ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 5 Creatures. User Creatures by Level → Level 9 Creatures. User Creatures by Level → Level 18 Creatures. User Creatures by Level → Level 27 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 5 Category:Level 9 Category:Level 18 Category:Level 27 Category:Brute Category:Controller Category:Elemental Origin Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Demon Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind